1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat for hot-heat treatment and fomentation, and more particularly to a mat for hot-heat treatment and fomentation capable of automatically pressurizing and fomenting joints of the backbone of the body of users by a hot-heat treatment device and capable of heating and sweating the body of users by a cool and hot wind generator within a limited space, thereby providing an effective hot-heat treatment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, widely used physical treatment devices for home use or installed in specific clinics largely include a hot-heat treatment device designed to pressurize and foment a diseased part of a body of a user by using a Helium lamp or an infrared lamp, and a radio frequency treatment device using a radio frequency lamp.
In case where a user desires to use the treatment device (the hot-heat treatment device or the radio frequency treatment device), the treatment device is to be accurately positioned on a spot on the body suitable for acupuncture of a joint of the backbone of the user and moved to the next joint of the backbone as certain time elapses.
However, as for this treatment, after the user puts the treatment device on the backbone by his or her hands, he or she must move it to the next backbone joint in the same manner, which, thus, is inconvenient for a patient who has a problem to move. In spite of this trouble, if the user still intends to use the treatment device, he or she would have a difficulty in accurately positioning it on the spot on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joint of the backbone, which is not satisfactorily effective for hot-heat treatment.
Therefore, recently, in an effort to overcome the shortcomings, there has been proposed a mat for hot-heat treatment which is capable of automatically pressurizing and fomenting the spots on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joints of the backbone of the user.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a general hot-heat treatment mat. FIG. 2 is a side-sectional view of the general hot-heat treatment mat. FIG. 3 is a front view of the general hot-heat treatment mat.
As shown in the drawing, the hot-heat treatment mat includes a main body 100 in a mat type on which the user is to lie down; a reciprocal motor 200 fixed installed at a portion of the main body 100; a screw 300 idly rotated upon receipt of a driving force by a belt 210 as the reciprocal motor 200 is driven; a movable body 500 for being threaded with the screw 300 and being reciprocally moved forwardly and backward in as the screw 300 is idly rotated, the movable body having a space in a vertical direction; a treatment device moving plate 400 having a moving bar 420 at its lower surface to be inserted in the space 510 and movement rails 410 at its right and left side, on which the hot-heat treatment device is fixedly mounted; and an indented rail 600 having an indented surface 610 on which the treatment device moving plate 400 and the hot-heat treatment device are concurrently moved up and down.
In order to use the mat for hot-heat treatment, first, the hot-heat treatment device is fixedly mounted on the upper surface of the treatment device moving plate 400. And then, in a state that the user lies down on the main body 100, when electric power is applied to the reciprocal motor 200, the driving force of the reciprocal motor 200 is transferred to the screw 300 and the screw 300 is idly rotated in the direction in which the reciprocal motor 200 is driven.
Then, the movable body 500 is linearly and reciprocally moved along the screw 300. At this time, the treatment device moving plate 400 is linearly and reciprocally moved on the indented rail 600 along with the movable body 500 by the moving bar 420, and when the movement rail 410 is guided along the indented surface 610, the moving bar 420 is moved freely, so that the treatment device moving plate 400 and the hot-heat treatment device can be moved up and down, thereby pressurizing and fomenting the joints of the backbone of the user.
As described above, the general mat for hot-heat treatment is effective in the aspect that the spots on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joints of the backbone of the user can be automatically pressurized and fomented with the automatic hot-heat treatment device moved.
However, since the upper portion of the mat for hot-heat treatment is opened with no additional devices for treatment provided therein, it doesn""t meet users"" expectations as multi-functional products and of more effective treatment.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a mat for hot-heat treatment and fomentation including a hot-heat treatment device capable of automatically pressing and fomenting joints of the backbone of users by a hot-heat treatment device and capable of heating and sweating the body of users by a cool and hot wind generator within a limited space, thereby accomplishing a satisfactorily effective hot-heat treatment.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a mat for hot-heat treatment and fomentation including: a compressor installed in a main body; a cool and hot wind generator for generating a cool wind or a hot wind according to a user""s selection and discharging it through a discharge outlet when the compressor is operated; a cover sheet inflated with the cool wind or the hot wind generated by the cool and hot wind generator, lower end portion thereof being sealed with the marginal portion of the main body so as not to leak the cool wind or the hot wind outwardly; and a heater embedded at the bottom of the main body and heated at a predetermined temperature.